The Shifter Takes Over
by Yuma Wolf
Summary: What hapens on that fateful day when Arianna loses her family.


The Shifter Takes Over

_'This is going to be exciting' _Arianna said mentally conversing with her unicorn, Sunchaser.

_'You get excited quickly' _Sunchaser returned.

_'So? Is there a problem with getting excited about receiving the Rosewood Scepter?' _Arianna asked.

_'Well, no. But----'_ Chaser started.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem." Arianna interrupted out loud,

"Mom. We're back." She called as they entered the stables.

"There you are. You are late. You were supposed to be back an hour ago." The Queen started. Arianna opened her mouth to speak, but the Queen cut her short, "And you're riding bareback again. You ruin more riding clothes from smelly unicorn hair then your brothers riding the Royals."

The word _'Smelly?' _flashed through Arianna's mind making her giggle.

"What?" Chaser and the Queen asked together.

"Well Chase took 'smelly' offensively." Arianna giggled, "He just had a bath yesterday."

"Never mind. Put him in his stall, then come and get ready." The Queen ordered and left.

"You need to loosen up a bit. You're always so serious." Arianna told Chaser, "You've been like this ever since we were paired six years ago." But Chaser didn't answer.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Something's wrong." was the answer, but it wasn't Chaser, it was Puzzler.

"Like what?"

"We don't know, but it is something evil." Puzzler replied.

Arianna shrugged, and went about her chores. She brought Chase his grain, which consisted of corn, wheat, and a little molasses for flavor. She gave him some flakes of alphalfa hay in the manger.

"See you later." She said and left to the castle. She went to her bedchamber to get ready for the ceremony. She took a long, hot bath. When she reached out to get a towel, they weren't sitting out for her.

_Hmmm. That's strange. _She thought.

"Lori! Lori, were are you?" Arianna called, but without an answer. Disgruntled she went to the closet, and got her own towel.

She dried off, and put on her Ceremony dress, was a large violet dress, with a very small waist. The dress was even stuffier because she had her riding clothes on. Chase had told her to wear riding clothes just incase of emergency.

"Arianna? Are you coming?" her mother called from just outside the door. She walked out of her room.

"What have you been doing? The ceremony is about to begin, and we're waiting on you?" The Queen fussed.

They walked down the stairs to the dining hall. There they were greeted with the hustle and bustle of the servants. They took their places at the head of the table. The Lords and Dukes were settling into their positions. Soon the servants brought the food to the table.

The King stood up to give a speech, when suddenly a window shattered, and in flew an enormous, menacing, black bat. The doors flew open, and in rode dozens of black clad riders on black unicorns.

"Arianna! Go get Sunchaser and the rest of the Royals. We need to stop this invasion." The King called.

Arianna nodded, and took of the dress. She ducked under the table, and slipped out the door. She ran toward the entrance of the castle. When she rounded a bend she ran headlong into something hard. She staggered backwards, stunned.

"What in the----Lori!" she exclaimed when she looked up, "Are you Okay? Where were you? Do you know what is going on?" were the questions that tumbled out of her mouth.

"You are not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be in the Banquet Hall being captured." Lori said.

"What are you talking about?" Arianna asked dumbstruck.

"Well I guess I'll have to capture you myself." Lori said changing into a giant snake, "The Sssshhhifter will concur and rule thisssss land." Lori hissed, and lunged at Arianna. Arianna dodged her, and sprinted the last twenty yards to the doors.

"And mom said that should ride in a saddle." Arianna panted. She kept running until she reached the stables. She threw open the doors to find the unicorns either pacing, or ramming their stall doors.

"Everyone calm down. I'm here to let you out." Arianna announced.

"Well just don't stand there flapping your gums. Get us out of here!" Puzzler roared.

Arianna walked briskly down the aisle unlatching doors as she when. As soon as the door was open, the occupant bolted out toward the barn. She got to the end of the barn where Chase's stall was. She opened the door and jumped on his back. Together they ran out of the barn to the castle.

Inside they were confronted with a gruesome battle. The Royals fought with great skill and precision. Arianna couldn't get past the entrance hall, and were forced out of the castle into the courtyard.

Sunchaser clashed with many unicorns while Arianna wielded a sword. Together they fought mounts and riders. The invasion retreated. Arianna dismounted to check Chase for injuries. She discovered that part of his horn had broken off, but before she could look for the missing piece the invasion started again. They started fighting again.

Atalanta was at her pool when she first saw what was happening. She knew it was to late to save the royal family, but she saw Arianna and Chaser in the fighting. The invasion was winning. Chaser had lost his horn, and had multiple wounds. The Royals had fled, because of being greatly out numbered. Atalanta knew that she had to save Arianna and Sunchaser. She called upon Gully to send them to earth.

Notes: I'm very new at this so if you can give me some tips.

Thanks.


End file.
